Dragón ball extra: La saga de Enzo
by super Princess saiyajin
Summary: Esta es la primera saga de 5 que quiero hacer. Esto pasa despues de 3 años en que los guerreros z no se han visto y organizan una fiesta en la casa de pero que os guste y me gustaría que le dieseis una oportunidad al fanfic. Espero les guste
1. 3 extrañas muchachas

Espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic. La idea la tengo de otro fanfic pero,los personajes no van a ser los mismos y la historia sera distinta. El nombre de l otro fanfic es un destino diferente.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tres cápsulas dse acercaban dirección a la tierra. En ellas habían 3 chicas.

\- Bueno preparen se,ya casi llegamos - dijo la primera con voz seria pero alegre.

\- Me muero de ganas,creen que serán fuertes?- dijo la segunda ovoz alegre,pero fría a la vez.

\- No se. Esperemos que por lo menos no tengamos datos equivocádos- decía una tercera voz,que era infantil.

-Bueno,preparen se para el impacto,listas?- pregunto la primera voz.

-Claro que si,siempre estoy lista- dijo la segunda.

\- Pues yo creo que no estáis listas- dijo la voz infantil- os falta la pulsera del ki-

-Gracia por recordarlo y ahora preparaos y recordad también que al principio como si no conociéramos a nadie,ahh y poneros las capuchas-

\- Entendido -dijo la tercera voz.

-Ya lo sabia- dijo la segunda voz.

Los guerreros Z jurarían haber notado algo. Todos estaban reunidos en casa de Bulma. Piccolo y Vegeta notaron como si hubieran habido tres kis desconocidos y luego hubieran desaparecido. Vegeta calculo por la posición en la que habían estado los kis,en donde iban a aterrizar, así que se fue volando por una ventana. Piccolo por su lado no sabia si avisar a los demás o seguir al príncipe. Después de meditarlo un rato se decanto por lo primero.

-Goku,note algo- le dijo Piccolo.

-Deja que termine de comer Piccolo- se quejaba Goku.

Así estuvieron hasta que Piccolo consiguió convencer a Goku. Krilin también fue con ellos,mientras los demás se quedaron en la fiesta.

Por otro lado,las naves acababan de aterrizar. Tres chicas salieron de ellas.

-Quienes sois?- pregunto Vegeta inesperadamente desde el aire.

Las chicas se asustaron por la voz,aunque pronto pudieron ver de donde provenía.

\- Pues tendrás que esperar hasta que lleven aqui los demás kis- dijo la segunda voz.

-Yo no tengo por que obedecerte,insecto- dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-Con que quieres pelea? Pero que desdichado,somos 3 contra 1- dijo la voz infantil.

\- Me da igual ya que sois simples niñatas- respondió Vegeta.

La de la segunda voz iba a atacar,pero una voz lo interrumpio.

-Hola,soy Goku- se presentaba Goku- y ustedes?-

\- Kakarotto, que bien que sigas vivo- dijo la primera voz.

\- Ya lo jodiste- le dijo al segunda voz- no queríamos pasar desapercibidas?-

-Bueno ya lo henos cagado así que presentemosnos- dijo la tercera voz.

Las tres se quitaron las capuchas. La de la primera voz tenia unos 15 años ,su pelo era castaño negrizo igual que sus ojos,pelo igual que Goku y era un poquito mas bajita que Vegeta. La de la segunda voz se quito la capucha. Tenia el pelo que se iba hacia arriba y luego caía hasta la cintura y era ondulado. Tenia unos 14 años. Su pelo era de un negro intenso al igual que sus profundos ojos negros. Era un poquito mas bajista que la primera. La de la tercera voz tenia unos 10 años. Su piel era de color turquesa y tenia el pelo rubio y entre ondulado y rizado. Sus ojos eran de color verde. Era un poco mas alta que Krilin.

\- bueno me presento- empezó a decir la primera con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Yassira y soy la hermana pequeña de Goku. Aunque creo que se me nota por el peinado. Ustedes que dicen?-

-Pues la verdad el pelo es igual- decía Krilin.

\- Yo también me presentó- empezo a decir la de la voz infantil mi nombre es Nezayem,aunque me pueden llamar Neza o zayem. -

\- Me toca- empezó a decir la ultima- yo soy Dunia y soy hermana de Vegeta-

-Pues un poco de parecido si que tienen empezó a decir Goku mientras miraba a los dos.

-Y por que nos tendríamos que creer eso? Además el planeta Vegeta fue totalmente destruido por Freezer- decía Vegeta.

-Luego te lo explico hermanito,ahora no me apetece- dijo Dunia.

\- Exijo que lo expliques ahora,enana- empezaba a subir la voz Vegeta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-Pues no me da la gana,sbandija- le replicaba ella.

\- No tienes derecha a hablarme así,insecto-

\- Claro que si,imbécil

Vegeta empezó a formar uno bola de energía en su mano. La iba a lanzar pero otra bola de energía la desvío.

-Vegeta calma,por que no se lo preguntas bien? Mira se hace así. Yassira,te importaría decir no como llegasteis aquí?- pregunto Goku.

-Claro -respondió ella a lo que Vegeta solo gruño.

\- Lo voy a explicar a lo rápido para que este...saiyajin de malas pulgas no se enfade- dijo señalando a Vegeta a lo que él solo le envió una mirada asesina. - Nuestra madre consiguió escapar cuando estaba embarazada,me tuvo a mi y no se como después de 9 años Freezer nos encontró y asesino a nuestra madre,yo conseguí escapar y viaje por el espacio hasta que en el planeta Niza me encontré con Dunia y con Nezayem. Por la parte de Dunia fue casi lo mismo y Nezayem vino con nosotras ya que su planeta fue destruido.- termino de contar Yassira.

-Y por que no vinieron antes si sabían que Kakarotto y Vegeta se encontraban aquí?- pregunto Piccolo sabio como siempre.

-No se- respondió Dunia- a lo mejor no me apetecía verle la cara de pocos amigos a mi hermano-

-Hmp- se escucho de Vegeta.

\- Y como es que Raditz no te contó nada de mi? Él si lo supo. Tampoco te dijo nada Turles?- pregunto Yassira

Goku no sabia como decirle que Raditz y Turles estaban muertos. Por suerte Piccolo le ayudo cambiando de tema.

\- Y tu de donde vienes Nezayem?-

\- Yo vengo del planeta Niza y en mi planeta podemos ver el pasado de la gente- dijo Nezayem.

-Interesantes dijo Krilin.- Bueno,no seria mejor que volviéramos a la fiesta?-

-Vale,poner la mano en mi hombro- dijo Goku.

-Por que tendría yo que hacer eso?- pregunto Nezayem.

-Por que nos vamos a teletransportar- dijo Goku.

\- Yo prefiero ir volando- dijo Vegeta y se fue.

-Yo creo que también iré volando,así me estiro después del largo viaje,Nezayem vienes?- pregunto Yassira.

-Si- dijo ella y las dos se fueron volando detrás de Vegeta.

\- Yo prefiero que nos teletransportes- dijo Dunia poniendo una mano en el hombro de Goku.

/

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo. Me gustaría que dejarais en los rewiers,si queréis que salga Bra. Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	2. Presentación familiar

Espero que nos guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen la tardanza.

/

-Piccolo,Krilin,también se teletransportan con nosotros?- les pregunto Goku y estos dos asintieron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la corporación cápsula en medio de la fiesta. Goku se había teletransportado al lado de Milk.

-Hola Milk- saludaron Krilin y Goku.

-Pero Goku,donde te habías metido y quien es ella?- preguntaba Milk mientras el príncipe iba de camino con las dos chicas.

Por otro lado...

-Oye pelo punta,como te llamabas?- pregunto Nezayem.

Vegeta la ignoro completamente haciendo que esta se irritara.

-Oye,hermano de Dunia,es verdad que vives en este planeta?- pregunto también Yassira recibiendo como respuesta la ignorancia del pelinegro.

-Te estamos hablando!- dijeron las dos a la vez alzando la voz.

-Hmp- respondió ignorante el saiyajin.

-Se nota que es hermano de Dunia- le susurraba Nezayem a Yassira.

Vegeta se empezó a irritar y aceleró el vuelo haciendo que las muchachas le siguieran con dificultad.

-Oye,podrías esperarnos- le gritaban las chicas.

-La próxima vez me quedo con Dunia- se quejaba Nezayem.

-No se como mi hermano puede ser amigo de este estúpido principe-.

Estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Vegeta."Con que estúpido príncipe,no?" pensó y utilizo su velocidad para desaparecer dejando a las chicas solas en medio del cielo.

-Ahora no sabemos donde ir y dejamos los scouter en las naves,si no hubieras dicho eso no le hubieras enojado- le regañaba Nezayem a la saiyajin.

Esta solo miraba al suelo.

De momento en la fiesta todos se reunieron alrededor de la nueva saiyajin.

-Quien es esta chiquilla?- pregunto Ten shin han con curiosidad.

-De chiquilla nada,tres ojos-le contesto la saiyajin.

-Pues al parecer tiene mal carácter -dijo Oolong.

-A mi me suena a alguien -dijo Yamcha.

-Si,por que es...- iba a decir Goku, pero fue interrumpido por Bulma que acababa de salir de la cocina.

-Que pasa chicos. Que miran con tanto interés?- preguntaba también interesada.

-Goku a traído a una chiquilla- le respondió Ten shin han.

-Que yo no soy ninguna chiquilla,sabandija insolente- respondió Dunia echando humos.

-Me recuerda a alguien- dijo Yamcha otra vez.

\- A mi también- dijo Bulma observándola detenidamente.

De repente el príncipe entro en escena.

-Vegeta y las demás chiquillas?- pregunto Piccolo.

-Ni lo se,ni me interesa- respondio el príncipe de brazos cruzados.

-Ay Vegeta,ya las dejaste en algún lugar. En un momentito estoy de vuelta -y dicho esto Goku desapareció,para en unos segundos volver a aparecer pero con otras dos chicas.

-Y ellas quienes son?-pregunto Chaoz.

-Esa se parece mucho a ti- dijo Milk.

-Si se callan se lo explicaríamos- dijo Piccolo cortante.

-Bueno,esta se llama Nezayem y acompaña a estas dos saiyajines -dijo Goku apuntando a Nezayem.-Esta es Yassira y es mi hermana pequeña- dijo Goku señalando a su hermana,quien saludo con la típica sonrisa de Goku.-Y esta-dijo señalando a Dunia quien estaba de brazos cruzados- se llama Dunia y es la hermana pequeña de Vegeta-

-Por eso esta chiquilla se parece tanto a Vegeta- dijo Ten shin han.

\- Que no me llames chiquilla,insecto!- grito Dunia pegándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-Si,es igualitaria a Vegeta- dijo Yamcha.

-Oye Yassira,te presento a mi esposa Milk- le dijo Goku tomando de la mano a Milk.

-Hombre,conociendo el carácter tuyo y de tu hermano es normal que tenga esposa- dijo Nezayem mirando de reojo a Vegeta.

-Si quieres puedes ir a jugar con mis hijos. Gohan,Goten,vengan!-chillo Goku.

Al rato aparecieron Gohan y Goten que habían estado entrenando fuera. Detrás de ellos vino Trunks que quería saber también porque Goku los llamaba. (Goten tendría unos 13 años y Trunks 14 .Gohan ya esta con Vídel,que ahora mismo esta con Pan y con án en la mansión. Bra por otro lado tiene 2 años y Pan 3. Bra esta jugando con Maaron).

-Gohan,Goten,saluden a su tía. Se llama Yassira.-

\- Es mi tía? Pero si tiene solo 4 años más que yo- decía Goten.

-Goten no seas grosero,saluda a tu tía e ir a jugar con ella- le regaño Milk.

-Hola,mi nombre es Goten y tengo... Guauuu! Pero si tienes colaaa!-decía Goten mientras miraba la cola de su tía.

Trunks también miraba sorprendido pues nunca había visto una cola tan de cerca.

-Hola ,yo soy Gohan- se presento Gohan-

-Vienes a entrenar con nosotros?- le interrumpió Goten.

-Vale,pero puede venir mi amiga?- pregunto señalando a Nezayem.

Goten asintió y los seis salieron corriendo hacia afuera,pues Gohan también quería ver que fuerte era su tía.

-Trunks- sonó de repente la potente voz del príncipe haciendo que este se detuviera de inmediato. Trunks miró a su padre intentando saber que pasaba.

Dunia y Bulma también querían saber que pasaba.

-Ve a coger a tu hermana y traela- le dijo Vegeta y Trunks salio corriendo.

-A tu hermana!?- preguntaron todos confundidos,pues la ultima vez que vieron a Bulma ni siquiera estaba embarazada.

Volvió al rato con una niña de dos años en brazos.

-Dunia- empezó a hablar Vegeta- esta es mi esposa y mis hijos Trunks y Bra. Trunks,Bra,saluden a su tia- dijo Vegeta fríamente.

Trunks se quedo boquiabierto mientras Bra se zafaba de los brazos de Trunks y corría como podía hacia Dunia gritando- Tía!-

Bra salto a los brazos de la saiyajin asombrando a esta. Trunks sin embargo no salia de su asombro.

-Trunks,saluda de una vez como te he enseñado!- empezó a elevar la voz Vegeta impaciente.

Trunks salio de su asombro - Hola,mi nombre es Trunks,soy el príncipe de la raza saiyajin y estoy encantado de conocerte tía- dijo en el idioma del planeta Vegeta( llamemoslo Vegetasei)

-Que fue lo que dijo?- preguntaron todos asombrados.

-Hmp- dijo Vegeta ignorándolos y prestándole atención a su hija con su hermana.

\- Oye Bulma,cuando tuvieron a Bra?- preguntaban todos.

-Vegeta tus hijos no se parecen en nada a ti,siempre salen igual que Bulma- se reía Goku.

-Kakarotto,o cierras la boca o te la cierro yo!- gritaba.

-Depa a mi Papi en pas- decía la pequeña Bra andando lentamente hacia su padre.

-Has visto,por lo menos mis hijos me respetan- decía Vegeta.

-Que estas insinuando?- preguntaba Goku.

-Que eres mal padre- decía Vegeta.

-Yo no habandone a mi hijo recién nacido solo para entrenar -decía Goku.

Vegeta se puso furioso pero luego se le puso su típica media sonrisa en la cara- por lo menos yo no deje a mi primer hijo al cuidado de un insecto verde y el segundo si lo vi nacer- dijo Vegeta.

-Quieres pelear -le pregunto Goku.

Vegeta pillo a Goku desprevenido y le dio un golpe en la cara que le hizo retroceder varios metros -Te contesta eso a la pregunta?- pregunto y salieron fuera a pelear seguros por Dunia y Trunks,mientras los demás hablaban con Bulma al respecto de Bra.

/

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos

Espero que nos guste este nuevo capitulo y perdonen la tardanza.

/

Goku y Vegeta volaron al exterior para poder pelear con tranquilidad. Al principio era solo de calentamiento,pero cada vez se volvía mas feroz llamando la curiosidad de los niños,que dejaron de entrenar para ver como sus padres\hermanos peleaban.

Por otro lado dentro de la fiesta todos estaban alrededor de Bulma y su hija,Bra.

-Cuando la tuvieron?-preguntó Chaoz.

-Pues hace dos años- respondió Bulma mientras sujetaba a su hija en brazos que se estaba quedando dormida.

-La puedo coger?-pregunto Yamcha.

-Claro-le respondió Bulma sonriente y se la entrego.

Yamcha la cogió entre sus brazos como si fuera su propia hija,pero esa sensación no le duro mucho ya que Bra se puso a llorar y a patalear. Yamcha se la entrego rápidamente a Bulma,pero los llantos de la niña no cesaban.

-Que le pasa? Tiene hambre? Hay que cambiarle el pañal? Le duele algo?-preguntaba Yamcha complicado.

-Pues no huele mal y si le doliera algo nos habríamos dado cuenta antes-dijo Milk.

-Además,comió hace poco- respondió 18.

-Ya se lo que tiene y como callarla-dijo Bulma- sujeta la un momento aunque se retuerza- dijo dándosela a Milk y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos miraban expectantes a donde se iría Bulma,mientras Milk intentaba callar a la niña y cuando no pudo mas se la paso a 18 pero Bra seguía retorciéndose y llorando. Al rato regreso Bulma con un molesto Vegeta,Goku y niños detrás.

-Que quieres mujer? Estábamos en la mejor parte de la pelea- se quejaba Vegeta.

-Si Bulma,por que interrumpiste?-le pregunto Goku con su voz infantil.

-Mamá, nos has fastidiado el espectáculo.-le decía Trunks.

Todos se empezaron a quejar hasta que...

-Callense todos y tu Vegeta ven acá.-chillo Bulma haciendo que todos se callaran y Vegeta se acercara. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los llantos de Bra.

-Cogela- le dijo a Vegeta.

Todos miraban expectantes queriendo saber que haría el príncipe para callar a Bra.

-Pero Bulma. Que piensa hacer?-preguntaba Milk que era la que cogía a la niña.

Bulma solo le guiño un ojo y le volvió a repetir a Vegeta que cogiera a la niña que no paraba de llorar.

Vegeta derrotado cogió a la pequeña haciendo que esta se callara al instante. Todos lo miraban atónitos.

-P-p-pero que a hecho? 18 y yo hemos estado probando de todo para que se callara,pero seguía llorando y ahora viene Vegeta y la calla con solo tocarla- decía Milk sin podérselo creer todavía.

-Digamos que amor de padre- explicó Bulma.

-Si,amor que le tiene-dijo Yamcha sarcástico,recibiendo un puñetazo de Vegeta.

-Hermanito,la puedo coger?-le pregunto Dunia a lo que Vegeta se la dio de inmediato y desapareció con Goku y los niños de allí. Aunque a los segundos tuvo que ser llamado ya que la pequeña no se callaba.

Así paso el día hasta que llego la oscuridad. Esa noche casi no habían nubes y aprovecharon a ir a un campo a ver las estrellas,ya que en la ciudad casi no se veian. Todos estaban tumbados sobre el césped y miraban el cielo estrellado. Cada uno estaba con su pareja o solo,pero todos lo disfrutaban. De repente una nube se movió dejando ver la luna. Para desgracia de todos era luna llena. Nadie lo había dado por importante,ya que los saiyajines allí presentes se habían cortado la cola,aunque se habían olvidado de Yassira y Dunia. Se empezaron a hacer grandes,al mismo tiempo que les crecía el pelo. Los saiyajines restantes se dieron cuenta y se pusieron en posición de batalla hasta que uno de los dos Ozarus hablo.

-No se os ocurra cortarme la cola o lo lamentareis-dijo Dunia mientras Yassira se alejaba y añadió -Bueno,si queréis cortarle la cola a ella-

Goku fue y se la corto sin mucho esfuerzo mientras que Dunia-Ozaru se volvió a tumbar a seguir viendo las estrellas.

Pov Yassira

Me levante cuando recibí los rayos del sol en mi cara. Me quede viendo la habitación que había amanecido. Al no saber donde estaba entre en pánico. No sabia que hacer y para mantener la cabeza fría me tenia que calmar. Me levante de la cama y me asome a la ventana que estaba en la habitación. Había un paisaje precioso. Todo lleno de césped,arboles,flores...fantástico!"Dunia te tienes que concentrar!" me chillo de repente mi instinto. De repente se abrió la puerta. Del susto se me paro el pulso. Mire hacia el intruso y un suspiro de alivio salio por mi boca. Era mi hermano!

-Que bien que ya despertaste!-dijo sonriente.

-Donde estoy?-le pregunte aun un poco tensa.

\- Pues en mi casa,donde mas- me respondió con su tipica sonrisa. De repente se me vino un recuerdo a la mente.

FLASHBACK

Hoy nos marcharíamos de este planeta e iríamos a otro con mas comida. Mi madre recogía nuestras pertenencias mientras yo jugaba con un niño de ese planeta.

-Yassira ya esta todo listo,después de comer nos iremos- me dijo.

A mi no me gustaba mucho la idea ya que había hecho buenos amigos y me había adaptado muy bien,pero sabia que si no lo hacíamos podríamos estar en peligro. Mi madre me había contando que un malvado lagarto llamado Freezer había exterminado a toda nuestra raza,incluyendo a mi padre,un padre el cual nunca conocí. Mi madre también me contó que éramos de los pocos supervivientes que quedaban contando a mis dos hermanos,mi primo,un guardaespaldas del mayor de los principes y los principes de la raza.

Nos sentamos a comer en una fogata. Era de noche como casi todo el tiempo en el planeta,bueno mas que de noche oscuro.

Mientras comíamos le pregunte a mi madre- Mamá, me podrías contar otra vez como el planeta fue destruido y todo lo que sabes de los supervivientes?- mi madre solo asintió y trago lo que tenia en la boca.

-Veras- comenzó a contar- Hace unos 9 años yo estaba embarazada de ti. Tu padre,Bardock había salido a una misión con su escuadrón con tu tía Fasha y los demás. Esa era una tranquila tarde y como no había nada que hacer me fui a ver a tu hermano Kakarotto. Tu hermano es al igual que tu muy parecido a tu padre,sobretodo por el pelo revuelto que tenéis. En ese entonces tu hermano tenia 2 años. Tu padre aunque lo quería no le hacia mucha gracia que no hubiera salido tan fuerte como él. Después de estar con él antes del despegue,ya que como te conté muchas veces a los bebes se les manda a un planeta para que lo destruyan,me fui a casa. Al rato de entrar entro tu padre malherido y agitado." Que te a pasado Bardock?"le pregunte preocupada."Freezer va a destruir el planeta. Tienes que salir de él y salvarte tu junto con el bebé, yo iré a enfrentarlo". Al principio me pareció una locura,pero vi en sus ojos el terror,la desesperación,la verdad... Sin mas delación nos despedimos y me dirijí hacia una nave,me monte en ella y salí de el planeta. A lo lejos pude ver la gran explosión y comenze a llorar,ya que sabia que nunca mas volvería a ver a tu padre. Cuando tenias cuatro años,no se si te acuerdas,nos encontramos con tu hermano mayor Raditz. No se sorprendió mucho por la noticia de que el planeta había sido destruido,ya que ya lo sabían y según él el príncipe le contó lo que le había dicho la lagartija de Freezer. Que el planeta había sido destruido por meteoritos. Le conté la verdad y se puso furioso,en eso era igualito a tu padre. Me contó que Kakarotto aun seguía vivo y que en unos meses lo vería. Se despidió y se fue. Así fue como el tirano destruyó nuestro planeta- termino de contar.

Yo ya había escuchado la historia miles de veces pero nunca me aburría.

-Me puedes contar algo sobre los sobrevivientes?- le pregunte.

Ella acepto- Bueno algunos de los sobrevivientes somos nosotras dos,tu hermano Raditz que debe estar con Kakarotto o con el príncipe,Kakarotto que es tu hermano también, Turles es tu primo muy parecido a tu padre y a Kakarotto,solo que un poco mas fuerte que este ultimo,Nappa que es el guardaespaldas del príncipe mayor,el príncipe mayor que se llama Vegeta como nuestro planeta. Fue entregado a Freezer cuando era pequeño y dicen que es frío,fuerte,calculador y sanguinario. Y el príncipe menor que le pusieron Tarble y fue desterrado por su fuerza,ya que decían que era muy debil ahora que ya te he contado todo lo que querías vámonos,si? Venga despidete que te espero en la nave-

Yo asentí un poco triste. Ya me estaba cansando de hacer tantos viajes. Me despedí de mis amigos y cuando iba en dirección a la nave escuche un terrible estruendo. Corrí hacia el lugar y lo que me encontré fue horrible. Mi madre estaba malherida mientras un lagarto reía sadicamente sin parar. Por lo que me había contado mi madre ese tenía que ser Freezer. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Había escuchado cosas terribles sobre el,ya que era temido en todo el universo. Me miro a mi y luego a mi madre. Una sonrisa repugnante se le dibujo en el rostro. Empezó a cargar un ataque en su dedo y me apunto. Estaba tan asustada que mis piernas no respondían. Al momento de lanzarlo,mi madre se puso en medio haciendo que el ataque le diera de lleno. Se cayo mientras se desangraba,me miro con sus ojos color café y me dijo

\- Ve y busca a tu hermano Kakarotto que esta en la tierra. A lo mejor estará con Raditz. Cuidate mi niña y dicho esto me dedico una sonria (la tipica sonrisa de Goku) y solo note un golpe en la nuca. Desperté y vi como estaba en la nave.

Creí que todo había sido una pesadilla así que busque a mi madre. Mientras buscaba pulse sin querer el botón de las cámaras de vigilancia que tenia la nave,haciendo que se cumpliera mi mayor temor. Vi la escena de como mi madre me noqueo y me depósito rápidamente en la nave esquivando golpes de Freezer. Mi nave empezó a despegar mientras mi madre distraía a la lagartija. Antes de que la grabación terminara pude ver como mi madre era masacrada y asesinada vilmente por el vil tirano.

Iba a llorar,pero una luz roja empezó a parpadear y una alarma a sonar. Mire en los controles y vi como por lo visto un meteorito había dañado mi nave. Como pude aterrize al planeta mas cercano,el planeta Niza. Después me puse a llorar callendo rendida a altas horas de la mañana y recordando la ultima sonrisa que me regalo.

Fin del FLASHBACK

Lágrimas caían de mis ojos ante aquel recuerdo. No quería llorar delante de mi hermano,pero no lo podía evitar. A mi hermano se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y se acerco preocupado a mi.

-Que te pasa?-me pregunto preocupado.

-No nada,no te preocupes,solo necesito distraerme-le dije intentando calmarlo.

El asintió,salio corriendo de la habitación y vino con mi sobrino Goten detrás.

-Goten,Yassira hoy iréis a recoger a Trunks y a Dunia y saldreis un rato como los jóvenes que sois-dijo a lo que Goten puso cara desencajada y bueno,a mi me pareció buena idea.

Camine dirección a la puerta,pero no di ni dos pasos perdí el equilibrio y caí.

-Pero que me pasa?- me pregunte sin darme cuenta que lo había dicho alto.

-A si,se me olvido decirte que anoche te tuvimos que quitar la cola,ya que te convertiste en Ozaru y empezaste a destruir todo.-

Al principio odiaba a mi hermano por dentro,pero comprendi sus razones y me calme. Los tres fuimos afuera a desayunar. Allí estaban Milk y Nezayem.

-Buenos días -me dijo Milk amable.

-Buenos días -le respondí.

Mientras desayunamos le contamos lo que íbamos a hacer.

Pov Dunia

Me levante. No tenia mas sueño y lo malo es que no sabia donde estaba. Mire a mi alrededor,,la verdad esque estoy en una bonita habitación "pensé. Mire por la ventana,el sol aun no salia aunque podía diferenciar muchos edificios a lo lejos y un inmenso jardín delante mio. Salí de la habitación en busca de algo o alguien,aunque no fue tan buena idea,ya que me perdí en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Era como un laberinto oscuro del que nunca podría salir. Me recordaba a la ultima vez que vi a mi madre.

FLASHBACK

Mierda! El día anterior estuvimos a punto de escapar y por mi culpa nos atraparon. Ahora estábamos en una Zelda y esperábamos a que nuestro final llegara. Anoche intentamos escapar de todos los medios posibles. Yo aguantaba las ganas de llorar,ya que si yo lloraba probablemente mi madre también se derrumbaría. Me acerque a ella y la abraze. Quería salir de ahí,quería que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y nada mas que eso,pero la suerte no me acompañaba. De repente la puerta de nuestra zelda se abrio dejando ver a dos individuos. Una gordo y rosa y el otro alto y verde.

-Vengan- dijo el alto que se llamaba Zarbon.

Nosotras obedecimos y andamos. Cuando íbamos andando mi madre me dijo

\- Cuando yo cuente hasta tres los distraeré y tu saldrás corriendo hacia las naves,cogerás una y iras dirección a la tierra en busca de tu hermano,entendido?-

-Pero mamá, no quiero dejarte aquí - dije yo con pena en mi interior,ya que sabia que si mi madre se quedaba moriría.

\- Hija,por lo que mas quieras hazlo,sino moriremos las dos. Cuando cuente hasta tres- me dijo en Saiyajin ya que así habíamos estado hablando todo el rato.

De repente Dodoria nos interrumpió - De que habláis?-

-Solo le estoy diciendo a mi hija que sea fuerte y valiente y que no llore-

-Uno,dos tres- contó de repente y yo por instinto salí corriendo,mirando por ultima vez a mi madre que peleaba por salvarme.

Corrí como si no hubiera mañana y me metía en cualquier pasillo buscando por lo menos una nave para despegar. De repente los pasillos se volvieron oscuros y lo peor es que estaba perdida. Ya estaba cansada de tanto correr,pero lo tenia que hacer por mi madre, no podía defraudarla. Seguía perdida por los pasillos hasta que caí exhausta. Intentaba respirar lo mas bajo posible cuando escuche pasos hacercarse y con mis ultimas energías corrí encontrando para mi suerte una nave. Me subí y puse las coordenadas. Antes de quedarme dormida vi por ultima vez la nave de Freezer. Cuando desperté estaba en un planeta que no era la tierra. Mire las coordenadas.

-Mierda!-exclame.

La nave se había quedado sin combustible y ahora estaba en un planeta llamado Niza.

Fin del FLASHBACK

No pude aguantar ante esos recuerdos. Me hize una bolita y me puse a llorar. Después de un rato llorando una voz me asusto.

-Que haces ahí,mocosa?-

Era mi hermano Vegeta. Corrí por inercia y le abraze.

-Ey,sueltame- grito a lo que le solté.

-Por que lloras?- me pregunto y le conté las historia a lo que él respondió.

-Una princesa de verdad no llora por simples tonterías- y después de decir eso se fue y yo para no quedarme sola le seguí.

Por que me había dicho eso? Acaso no estaba triste por la muerte de nuestros padre? Por que es así? Eran tantas preguntas las que quería hacerle. Salimos al jardín. Era gigante y a un lado de este había como una cámara. Le seguí y cuando entre lo encontré entrenando.

Sin que me diera cuenta nos pusimos a entrenar hasta que nuestras tripas rugieron reclamando comida. Mientras desayunabamos recordé algo. Le tenia que decir que había un malvado Nizariano que nos seguía(La historia lo sabréis en el siguiente capitulo). Se lo iba a contar a mi hermano,cuando de repente sono el timbre. Bulma abrió y entraron Yassira,Nezayem y Trunks.

-Hola- saludaron los tres a lo que todos le devolvimos el saludo,mientras mi hermano que seguía comiendo haciendo caso omiso a los recién llegados.

-Quieren salir hoy con nosotros?-Nos preguntaron a lo que asentimos y nos fuimos con ellos.

/

Espero que os guste el capítulo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

Lo hize un poco más largo ya que me demore en actualizar.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	4. El enemigo se ve

Espero que os guste el capitulo.

/

Pov Dunia.

Bulma me presto un poco de su ropa terricola para que no llamara mucho la atencion.

Salimos volando,tendria que contarle a mi hermano luego sobre la amenaza.

\- Que tal con tu hermano Dunia?- me pregunta Yassira sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Al parecer Trunks,Goten y Nezayem tambien sentian curiosidad por saber eso ya que me miraban fijamente.

Decidi contarles pues mas o menos la verdad- Pues yo creo que dentro de lo que cabe bien. Bueno yo creo que Goten y Trunks saben al 100 por 100 de lo que digo ya que conocen muy bien a Vegeta-

-Pues que pena Dunia,que mala suerte que te haya tocado a Vegeta como hermano. Mi hermano es fantastico. Es muy amable y todo lo contrario al tuyo. A que si Neza?- presumio Yassira a lo que Nezayem asintio.

Estaba mas o menos acostumbrada a que la gente presumiera de cosas delante mia,ya que aunque fuera una princesa no habia tenido muchas cosas en la vida.

No lo aguante y aunque no me gusto mucho lo hice,defendi a mi hermano aunque sabia que no se lo merecia y que nunca me devolveria el favor- Pues si tu hermano es todo lo contrario al tuyo eso significa que aparte de ser pobre es tonto,debil y feo como tu-

-Como as dicho?-

-Pues lo que has escuchado que tu hermano es un inutil en la vida, a lo mejor mi hermano no tiene el mejor caracter del mundo,pero mucho mejor que el tuyo si que es.

A los segundos de decir eso,esas palabras que salieron de mi sin yo darme cuenta senti una patada en mi tripa que me hizo doblarme del dolor. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Me aguante el dolor entre los labios,aprete mis dientes por toda la rabia que tenia acumulada todo este tiempo. Me habia tratado como la mierda mas grande del mundo y esta vez lo pagaria caro,ya no valian escusas tontas y esta vez nadie me iba a detener. Con toda la rabia que tenia le lanze una patada a la cara que no pudo esquivar y que la mando directa al suelo. Se levanto aparentemente furiosa tambien,pero eso no me intimido para nada como otras veces. Esta vez la haria frente.

Olvidandonos de los demas nos pusimos a pelear y cada vez que estaba a punto de caer recordaba todos este tiempo que estuve con ellas. Lo pase muy mal y ellas solo lo hicieron peor. De repente un golpe directo a la cabeza me hizo caer.

-No eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Eres igual de inepto que tu hermano,lastima que mi hermano sea tan bueno y no le puso las cosas claras desde el principio. Vamos regresa a casa y llorale a tu hermano,aunque seguramente te hechara y te dejara sola como siempre tuviste que estar.-

Esas palabras me enfurecieron. A lo mejor si que tenia un poco de razon,pero meter sentimientos en este asunto... Ella nunca supo lo mal que lo pase,nunca supo nada y aun asi la ayude. No aguantaba mas la presion del asunto y instintivamente expulse todo mi ki. Sentia nuevas energias. Me dirigi hacia ella y la mande al suelo,luego le tire el ataque que mi madre me mostro antes de morir,el ataque que tambien dominaba mi hermano a la perfeccion.

-FINAL FLASH-

Una gran honda de energia salio de mis manos direccta a Yassira. Estaba a punto de chocar contra ella,pero de repente todo se volvio negro.

Abri los ojos. Tenia un gran dolor de cabeza. Mire a mis lados,estaba en mi habitacion. Al mirar a la puerta me sorprendi al encontrarme a mi hermano apoyado en ella.

-Al fin despiertas- me dijo mientras se hacercaba a mi.

-Que a pasado?-pregunte ya que todo se volvio negro a los segundos de lanzar el ataque.

-Trunks te noqueo despues de que lanzaras un final flash,al parecer casi matas a la hermana de Kakarotto. Tambien me entere que te transformaste en super saiyajin. Vas a contarme que paso?-

Yo asenti. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardandome mis sentimientos y al parecer el encuentro con mi hermano fue mi salvacion de esa jaula en la que estaba metida.- Estabamos volando,nos dirijiamos a un lugar al que nos querian llevar los chicos. Yassira me pregunto que que tal contigo,yo le respondi que tampoco estaba tan mal. Luego empezo a insultarnos.-

-Insultarnos?-

-Si a mi y a ti llamandonos debiles y muchas cosas mas. No pude contener mi ira y empezamos a pelear. Estaba a punto de perder y me hizo recordar la vida que habia estado llevando con ellas. La ira me invadio y al soltar el ki tuve nuevas energias.-

-Te convertiste en super saiyajin-

-Si,al parecerlo me puse a atacarla y por instinto le lanze un final flash. Luego todo se volvio negro,justo antes de que la impactara. Estas enfadado con migo?-

Esa frase la utilice muchas veces,aunque senti que esta vez me importaba mas que nunca la respuesta.

-No,por que deberia? Le diste una leccion a la hermana de Kakarotto, se lo tenia bien merecido. Sabes que,podria incluso decir que estoy orgulloso de ti,ya que Trunks nunca le dio una leccion al hijo estupido de Kakarotto.-

Esas palabras me llegaron hasta el fondo del alma,aunque lo hubiera dicho con mirada fria,cara de enojo y tono neutro. Por impulso me levante y le abraze.

-Que haces? Sueltame- grito tirandome a un lado,aunque eso no me podia quitar la alegria que sentia.

-Hermano,ahora que recuerdo,te tengo que contar algo muy importante.-

-si,pero antes quiero saber que te hizo lo hermana de Kakarotto-me dijo en tono serio.

-Eso ahora no importa,lo importante es que un nuevo enemigo nos amenaza a todos. Veras, cuando estuvimos en el planeta Niza entramos a una cueva. En lo mas profundo de esta habia un cristal blanco levitando. Me obligaron a tocarlo y cuando lo hize...

FLASHBACK

De repente una inmensa explosion sucedio. El tremendo estruendo nos dejo sordas por unos segundos,mientras que los escombros de la cueva nos tapaban completamente. Salimos de ellos malheridas.

-Pero que has hecho? Te dije que lo tocaras,no que lo destruyeras,inutil- maldijo Yassira.

\- Pero si solo lo...-

De repente una voy aguda interrumpio mis palabras,

\- Gracias a vosotras he sido liberada del cojuro que me mantenia en esa bola de cristal. Conquistare el universo y are pagar a todos los seres inutiles que encuentre en mi camino. Exterminare a todas las razas hasta que no quede ni una y la vuestra tendra el honor de ser la primera en desaparecer,aunque como veo la mayoria esta en el planeta tierra,bueno acabare con los planetas que encuentre hasta llegar alli.- decia una joven,de aparentemente unos 20 de edad hablando sobre sus planes de conquistar el mundo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Salimos del planeta con miedo de que dijera la verdas,pues al parecer si cumplio. Cuando volamos con las naves lejos del planeta este exploto.- termine de contar.

Mi hermano estaba pensativo y luego dijo- Bueno viendo la situacion te dire unas cuantas cosas. La primera es que una princesa saiyajin no se deja mandar de soldados de clase baja. Lo segundo es que no te dejes insultar de simples insectos y lo tercero es que quiero que me digas como se ve el enemigo y que calcules cuanto tiempo le tomara mas o menos en llegar-

-Pues era una joven de unos 20 de edad,tenia pelo blanco al igual que un vestido que llevaba puesto. Su piel era gris y sus ojos verdes. Yo calculo que tardara mas o menos tres dias en llegar a la tierra-

-Y porque no lo dijist antes!?- me chillo.

-Se me olvido- dije con cara avengonzada.

-Bueno,ire a avisar al inutil de Kakarotto y de paso le dare un paliza a su estupida hermana,tu de momento ve a entrenar con Trunks- Y dicho esto salio volando por una ventana.

/

Ya se que estoy enredando un poco la historia,aunque se me vino a la mente una terrible enemistad entre "amigas".

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos rewiers.

Nos leemos.

Super princess saiyajin.㈈1


	5. No quiero

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

Después de que Vegeta saliera volando de la habitación Dunia se quedo entrenando con Trunks,quien le enseño a dominar el estado saiyajin. Vegeta por otro lado volaba pensativo hasta la casa de Goku.

Pov Vegeta.

Aterrize enfrente de la casa de Kakarotto y busque su ki encontrándolo a unos metros de allí. Cuando lo encontré pude ver a la hermana inútil de Kakarotto transformada en ssj. Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia se acercaron a mi.

-Hola Vegeta -me saludo el como si nada.

-Kakarotto tenemos problemas. Te lo ha contado ya la inútil que tienes por hermana?-

-Oye Vegeta no insultes a mi hermana. Que me tendría que haber contado?- Ella por su parte estaba escondida detrás de Kakarotto.

\- Si es que no sirve para nada. Resulta que un enemigo muy poderoso viene en camino. Estará aquí dentro de tres días. Al parecer es un enemigo muy fuerte y tengo una idea-

-Un enemigo fuerte?! Yo quiero pelear con el ya que no peleo desde hace mucho- me interrumpió. Insecto!

-No me interrumpas!- grite a lo que el asintió - Veras si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarnos necesitaremos un plan B y ese sera que mi hermana y la inútil que tienes tu por hermana se fusionen,ya que yo no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de fusionarle contigo -

Pov mi

-Mi hermano no necesitaría fusionarse con un príncipe débil. El podrá vencerla fácilmente -chillo Yassira.

-Pues si mal no recuerdo nos tuvimos que fusionar una vez para derrotar a Janemba. Ahora que lo dices creo que no seria mala idea fusionarnos Vegeta. Esta decidido tu te fusionaras con Dunia-le dijo a Yassira mientras que tu te fusionaras conmigo Vegeta-

-A mi nadie me da ordenes,entendiste insecto!-

-Ok Vegeta, pero igualmente nos fusionaremos-

-Bueno llama a tu mocoso menor y tu sabandija -dijo apuntando amenazantemente a Yassira- te vendrás conmigo.

-Yo no quiero ir- empezó a llorar esta.

-Pero porque no. Si Vegeta es muy bueno y no te hara nada malo.

"Claro que no㈌7" pensaba Vegeta con una sonrisa malvada.

-No quiero- seguía chillando hasta que lograron tranquilizarla diciéndole que Goten iba a estar con ella.

Volaban hacia C.C. y Vegeta dijo- Insecto,como se te ocurra lastimar a mi hermana te juro que nada ni nadie,ni siquiera el imbécil de Kakarotto,te salvara de tu lenta,dolorosa y penosa muerte-

Yassira al oír eso miro con miedo en los ojos a Goten quien le asintió como diciéndole que lo que le había dicho Vegeta se podría cumplir. Ahora Yassira estaba mas aterrada que nunca.

Aterrizaron en el jardín,al lado de la C.G.(La cámara de gravedad,por si alguien no lo sabe) y al entrar pudieron ver a una Dunia y a un Trunks exhaustos en fase ssj.

-Hola- saludo Trunks jovialmente.

-Hola- saludo Yassira de regreso lo que a Vegeta le hizo pensar.

-Bueno- dijo después de un silencio - Goten,Trunks,os encargaréis de que aprendan la fusión a la perfección hoy y mañana. Entendido?-

-Si papá \señor-

Vegeta se fue a casa de Kakarotto para entrenar mientras los chicos le intentaban enseñar la fusión a las chicas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y perdonad si ha sido un poco aburrido,pero lo gracioso viene en el siguiente.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	6. La fusión de la nenas

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

-Hola-saludo Yassira con desprecio al ver a Dunia.

-Hmp- fue lo que contesto Dunia.

-Bueno...haber miren bien los pasos que tendrán que hacer para fusionarse- dijo Trunks para romper el mal ambiente.

-Trunks y yo nos fusionaremos para demostrarselos- término de decir Goten.

-FUSION- dijeron los dos a la vez al fusionarse.

-Chan cha cha chan, el gran Gotenks a llegado-

A Dunia y a Yassira se les callo una gotita de sudr por la frente al ver los ridículos movimientos.

-Yo no pienso hacer eso!- chillo Dunia.

-Yo tampoco!- grito Yassira.

-Venga chicas que no es para tanto-

-Yo no lo pienso hacer! No me imites! Que te calles! Callare tu! No tu!-

-Silencio las dos,YA!-grito Gotenks haciendo que se callaran.

-Hacerlo a menos que queráis que llame a Vegeta para que os lo diga él-

-Si,ya lo hacemos- dijeron las dos sin rechistar.

-FUSIÓN-

-Tan ta ta tan la gran Yania a llegado- dijo apareciendo como cuando Gotenks le salio mal la primera vez.

-Mal- chillo Gotenks - no habéis juntado bien los dedos,ahora habrá que esperar media hora- dijo sentándose para esperar.

Y así estuvieron practicando toda la tarde hasta que...

-FUSION-

-Tan ta ta tan la gran Yassinia a llegado-

-Bravo- dijo Gotenks aplaudiendo.- Ahora solo tenéis que practicarlo unas cuantas veces para que os salga sin problemas-.

-Jo- se quejo Yassinia- ya no quiero seguir practicando-.

-Mañana vendrá el enemigo así que practicareis os guste o no- dijo Vegeta entrando en escena con cara de amargado.

Gotenks se desfusiono ya que había pasado su media hora.

-Papá, tu también has estado practicando con el Sr. Goku,no? Esque se notaba vuestro kii al fusionaros-

Vegeta se sonrojo levemente al ser pillado y luego dijo

-Yassira,Dunia,seguir practicando junto con Goten. Trunks tu entrenaras conmigo dijo sonriendo mientras Trunks se arrepentía de haber dicho lo de antes.

-Claro Sr. Vegeta. Buena suerte Trunks- dijo Goten saliendo rápidamente después de Yassinia.

Trunks iba a pasarlo mal,muy mal.

/

Espero que os haya gustado y este capitulo lo he hecho breve ya que el siguiente es la llegada del enemigo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	7. La llegada del enemigo

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

/

-Dunia,Yassira,estáis listas?-

-Si- asintieron al unisono para luego mirarse con odio.

-Trunks,Goten,vosotros tambien?-

-Si- asintieron chocando puños amistosamente.

-Dentro de poco estará aquí el enemigo así que estad atentos- advirtió Vegeta con mirada seria.

Al rato llegaron los demás guerreros Z listos para la lucha. El ki que se sentía desde hace rato incremento asombrando a todos y en el cielo se pudo distinguir un tipo de tulipán blanco gigante que se poso al lado de ellos.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Krilin.

-No se,pero tiene un ki muy grande- respondió Gohan.

De repente la flor se empezó a abrir como si se tratase de una nave,para luego caer haciendo la forma de un vestido. Las niñas reconocieron al instante a la mujer de pelo blanco y ojos esmeralda que se encontraba delante.

-Que acogedora bienvenida. Quien os advirtió de mi llegada?- pregunto la mujer analizando a cada uno de los guerreros hasta que su mirada se paro al ver a tres niñas que le resultaban muy familiares. El recuerdo se le vino a la mente recordándolas por completo.- Con que vosotras. Me da pena pero tendré que extinguir vuestra raza por completo. Darle las gracias a estas lindas niñas- dijo apareciendo al lado de estas y apretandoles los mofletes.

-Quite sus sucias manos vieja- chillaron al unisono intentando golpearla en un acto seguido,pues esta ya se encontraba donde estaba antes. Todos quedaron asombrados por la velocidad que poseía.

-Que mala educación que tenéis chiquillas. Bueno,mi nombre es Enzo y...-

-Que Enzo no es nombre de varón,sabandija?- interrumpió Vegeta formando una sonrisa de lado.

-Que maleducado y guapo que eres jovencito. Luego si se presenta la ocasión os mostrare el porque de mi nombre,aunque estoy por perdonarte a ti y al muchachito de al lado- dijo señalando a Goku y Vegeta haciendo que el primero se confundiera y que el segundo se sonrojada.

-Ya deja de ligartelos y empecemos con la batalla- chillo Piccolo ya harto de tanta cursilería por parte del enemigo. Empezaba a pensar que esta seria mas débil que Yamcha,aunque como dice el refrán,las apariencias engañan.

\- Como desees. Empezare con el calvo,luego con el bicho verde y con el de las gafas pasadas de moda...-

-Lo dice la que va con un vestido de pétalos blancos gigantes- interrumpió Goten.

-Por lo menos no esta pasado de moda. Bueno,luego seguiré con todos los niños malcriados y por último me pensare si debería acabar con los guapetones del lugar y cuando termino se puso en pose de batalla haciendo que todos se tensaran.

/

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejen rewiers y nos leemos.

Super Princess saiyajin.㈈1


	8. La pelea comienza

Todos estaban tensos,buscando aberturas y alerta por si el enemigo atacaba. Nadie movía ni un dolo musculo puesto que eso también podía ocasionar el ataque del contrario. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido hasta que el movimiento de un simple musculo hizo que la batalla empezara. Piccolo y Gohan atacaron,compenetrados tan sorprendentemente como siempre. Atacaban de todos lados intentando conseguir una abertura donde acertar un golpe critico que pudiera dejar sin aliento al contrario aunque fuera solo por unos segundos pero al parecer la suerte no estaba completamente de su lado puesto que Enzo paraba y esquivaba los ataques con una sorprendente facilidad. Krilin cargo unos Kienzan y los lanzo haciendo que el namekiano y el híbrido se separaran dejando paso al Kienzan esperando que consiguiera al menos rozar al enemigo cosa que no paso.

Las tres pequeñas se unieron al ataque,su paciencia se había acabado y sus ansias de pelea las había comido por dentro haciendo q atacaran con ansias buscando un punto débil que por el momento nadie conseguía encontrar. Su compenetración era casi nula haciendo que ataques que podrían ser muy efectivos se volvieran débiles e inservibles.

-de verdad q eso es todo lo q tenéis?- dijo Enzo puesto que había pensado que la raza seria mas peligrosa y que daría mas juego.

Tres golpes valieron para dejar a las tres pequeñas inconscientes. Empezó a formar un ataque para quitarles la vida pero el namekiano volvió a atacar haciendo q la energía que había tenido el enemigo en su mano se desvaneciera.

Goku y Vegeta miraban esperando su momento. Ansiaban luchar pero estaba claro que querían hacerlo solos y sin nadie de por medio.

Krilin fue a por las chicas a dejarlas en un lugar seguro,nadie quería que les pasara algo a las niñas.

Gohan fue de nuevo a ayudar a su maestro,debían conseguir dar mínimo un golpe critico,no podía ser q el enemigo fuera tan fuerte como para no poder acertar ni una y lo peor esq poco a poco sus energías iban desapareciendo al igual q sus esperanzas.

Enzo soltó un bostezo ya aburrido del patético espectáculo q según el daban el namekiano y el saiyan. Un movimiento de mano y como si algo invisible les hubiera empujado cayeron al suelo aturdidos.

-Bien,dejando a los estorbos de lado vamos a probar la fuerza de los dos guapetones,quien quiere empezar?- mirando a Goku y Vegeta analizándolos con la mirada.

-Bien,habrá q decidirlo,vamos Vegeta-

Un pequeño choque de miradas entre los dos saiyans antes de q comenzara la feroz batalla de PIEDRA,PAPEL O TIJERAS!

Una gotita de sudor apareció en la frente de los presentes al ver lo infantiles q podían ser los mas fuertes del lugar y mas grande se hizo cuando vieron al saiyan veterano quejarse y decir q el menor había hecho trampas.

Después de aclararlo todo el menor de los dos se acerco a su oponente y sonrió -al parecer yo seré tu oponente- y antes de ponerse en guardia hizo su típica reverencia.

 _Tan tonto es?_ pensó Enzo después de ver el comportamiento del saiyajin y dejando esos pensamientos a un lado se puso en guardia esperando el ataque del contrario.

De nuevo parecía q el tiempo se había parado hasta q Goku empezó a atacar moviéndose tan rápido como la luz.

Goku empezó confiado,atacando sin ningún tipo de transformación y moviendose rápido como la luz. Enzo analizaba sus ataques,buscando aberturas y golpeando en ellas cuando veía que el saiyan iba confiado.

-Kakarotto,no sabia q eras tan patético peleando,ponte serio de una vez- decía un molesto Vegeta al ver como no aprovechaba la oportunidad de pelear enserio.

-si voy enserio desde el principio no tendrá gracia puesto q la pelea acabaría muy pronto-

-no te confíes,no soy tan débil como crees- dijo Enzo golpeándole en es estomago y sacándole el aire.

El saiyan se doblo y la miro sonriendo -jamas dije q yo seria el ganador de la pelea,solo q terminaría rapido- y acto seguido le hizo un barrido tirándola al suelo y apoyándose en su mano para poder patearla.

Los golpes seguían volando,estaba claro q ninguno de los dos estaban dando siquiera el 15% de su poder cosa que le molestaba aun más al peliflama el cual ya harto se acerco para pelear también mandando a volar a Enzo.

-Oye Vegeta,me toca pelear a mi-

-Callate insecto,yo puedo pelear cuando me plazca-

-Claro q no,al fin y al cabo tu perdiste-

-Solo porque hiciste trampas-

Los saiyans empezaron a pelear entre ellos olvidándose del enemigo el cual les miraba un poco fuera de lugar y el cual empezó a aprovechar la situación para cargar su ataque.

\- Cuidado!- chillo el hijo de Goku al ver como el enemigo lanzaba un ataque color verde el cual cubrió por completo a los saiyans.

/

Hellou~

Siento mucho tardar siempre tanto en actualizar pero cuando tengo inspiración no tengo nada para escribir y cuando tengo algo para escribir pues no tengo inspiración㈳4

Intentare actualizar mas a menudo y para los q les interese saber mas o menos como es Enzo,no se porq pero me base en el pokemon mega gardevoir

Muchos besos,nos leemos~

Super Princess saiyajin㈈1


End file.
